In Someone Else's Trench Coat
by Wyrdel
Summary: Xander loses a bet to Buffy and Willow, what embarrassing yet humerous thing will they make him do...


Author's Note: This is just something I thought would be kind of funny. If you like it fine, if you don't like it, well that's fine too. Actually since it's my story I now say that you are not allowed to not like it. And don't give me "it's a democracy" 'cause it's a dictatorship and I rule!!!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss, I own nothing.

Other Note: Any basketball fans please excuse me if I get any of the wording wrong. All I know about basketball comes from Space Jam. (Which also doesn't belong to me)

~

Dawn dribbled down the court, cut around an opposing player, and made a swift two-pointer.

Buffy and Willow stood up and cheered for her. Buffy stopped clapping and looked down at Xander who was still sitting in his seat. He was giving a few half-hearted claps, but nothing more. Buffy frowned at him.

"Why aren't you cheering for my sister?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. Willow turned and also frowned in Xander's direction.

"Well?" Buffy asked.

Xander sighed and looked up at his two friends, "Her team's not gonna win."

"They might still win, there's still minutes left," Willow said gesturing to the clock.

"C'mon Will, they're down, like, a million points."

"Oh," said Buffy, her eyes flashing, " Do you want to make a wager on that?"

Xander thought for a moment and then nodded, "Ok I guess a small bet is alright."

Buffy and Willow shared an excited glance, before Willow spoke.

"Ok," she started, "If Dawn's team wins, you'll have to do the thing of our choice, and if Dawn's team loses, we'll have to do the thing of your choice, ok?"

Xander grinned, "I hope you girls are going to enjoy waxing my car, 'cause that is what you are going to have to do."

~

"I can't believe I lost the bet" Xander moaned as he drove everybody home.

"Well that's what you get for not being on my side," Dawn said, still mad at him for betting against her team.

"Yeah, yeah ok, I get it, I'm a bad, bad person," Xander said, "But what do I have to do?"

Buffy and Willow just grinned.

~

"Oh for heaven's sake," Giles said, exasperated, "They were supposed to come to the Magic Box over half an hour ago."

"I think they're having some trouble getting Xander to come," Dawn piped in, failing miserably at suppressing the laughter that was erupting from her.

"Dawn," Giles started, "What do you know that I don't know?"

"I'm not telling." Dawn said in mock-seriousness, pulling an invisible zipper across her lips.

Giles put a hand to his forehead and muttered something about children having no respect for authority.

"Well," Spike said, "I have to agree with the watcher on this one, we better get this bloody meeting started or I'm goin' to miss _Passions_."

"Oh don't let us be a burden to you Spike," Giles said, looking up, "If you feel you must leave then go ahead, none of us will mind."

Spike regarded the watcher with dislike before he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Spike," Anya said coming over to him, "You're not allowed to smoke in here."

Spike snorted, "I'm evil, remember?"

"Well you can be evil somewhere else, there is no smoking inside the store." Anya said firmly, "And for that matter, smoking is very bad for you, I have read about it in some of those magazines. You will get lung cancer and die horribly."

"I'm already dead Anya."

"Oh," she said then blinked and looked back at him, "Then you will give us lung cancer from second-hand smoke and we will all die. If I die from lung cancer I will haunt you for all eternity." With that she smiled brightly and walked over to the cash register to recount the money.

Spike thought for a moment, eternity was a long time for a vampire. He shrugged and tossed the pack into a trashcan.

Meanwhile, Giles was getting more and more impatient. "Oh where are they?"

"Right here," said Buffy, walking into the store with Willow behind her.

"Good," said Giles, then he paused, "Where is Xander?"

At that simple statement, Dawn burst out laughing. "He lost a bet." Dawn managed to say, between laughs.

"What did you make my Xander do?" Anya asked, "Nothing fatal I presume?"

"Nothing fatal," Willow assured her, "You might actually like it."

"And now presenting…" Buffy said, putting her hands out like they might do at an auto show.

"…Xander!" Willow finished, mimicking Buffy's pose.

"No, no, no!" Xander shouted from outside, "I'm not going in there!"

"Xander you have to," Buffy said to him, "That's the deal, remember?"

"Fine," Xander said, miserably, "I'm coming in."

Slowly Xander walked into the store, everybody just stared.

Xander was all in black, from the black tee-shirt to the black jeans that revealed a pair of doc martins on his feet. He had on a leather trench coat that hung past his knees. The look was finished off by the light blonde color of his hair that was slicked back.

"What in the world?" Spike said in disbelief.

"C'mon it's not over yet, Xander," Buffy said, grinning. "You've got to say it."

"Say what?" Spike said, confused.

Xander sighed, "Bloody hell."

At this everyone burst out laughing, everyone, that is, except Spike.

"Oh all right. Make fun of the dead man I get it." Spike said, he turned to Xander, furious. "Take those clothes off right now, well not _right_ now you can go home first, but change yer clothes and yer hair."

Xander grinned, he hadn't been thrilled to do this but since it got Spike upset, it could be a good thing.

"Oh I don' know mate," Xander drawled, imitating Spike's accent, "This could be new look fer me."

Spike was furious. "I mean it Harris, go right now!"

"Oh all right I'll go," Xander said, "To Willy's Alibi to meet some of your friends."

And with that he walked out of the door.

"Xander maybe we can talk about this!" Spike yelled running out after him.

The Scoobs all stared for a moment before Dawn spoke.

"Do you think he'll catch him?"

"Oh I don't know," Anya said, "Xander can run pretty fast when he wants to."

"But Spike does have vampire speed working for him." Willow shrugged.

"But Spike cannot hurt humans," Giles pointed out, "Even if he did catch Xander there is little he can do."

Buffy grinned, "You want to make a wager on that?"


End file.
